


A Very Wayhaught Christmas

by TallGingerUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGingerUnicorn/pseuds/TallGingerUnicorn
Summary: Waverly and Nicole celebrate the holidays despite the ever-present threat shadowing them.





	A Very Wayhaught Christmas

"It's snowing really hard out there, babe," Waverly said, turning from her perch near the window to face her girlfriend. Nicole was rocked back on her heels by the blazing wood stove, warming her hands, a limp red Santa hat perched on her ginger hair.

"Good thing we're safe inside, then," the tall cop smiled.

Waverly stepped around the chaos of presents and wrapping paper littering the floor of the Earp homestead living room, remnants of Cyclone Wynonna. Somewhere in the house her older sister was singing a crude version of Jingle Bells at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed around the old house which shuddered a little as a gust of wind struck the clapboards.

 _"Jingle Balls, Jingle Balls, sagging all the way ..."_ came the chorus, followed by a fit of giggles.

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Wynonna always did love Christmas," she said, "but I don't think it was for the traditions."

Nicole stood up and came over, taking Waverly in her arms. "Well, I think it's fun," she said. "My family never celebrated the holidays."

_"Oh, what torture it must be to carry those all day, hey!"_

Waverly frowned. "You didn't celebrate Christmas?"

Nicole shook her head and looked down self-consciously. "My dad was always working, and my mother called it a 'corporate trick'," she confessed.

_"Jingle Balls, Jingle Balls, good thing I'm a girl ..."_

Waverly used her index finger to gently touch Nicole's chin. Her girlfriend lifted her head, brown eyes searching Waverly's face.

"Well, I'm your family now," she murmured. "So we're going to have the best Christmas ever, okay?

Nicole smiled. "Okay," she breathed, leaning forward to gently kiss her love.

_"If I had to deal with those things, I would probably hurl!"_

Waverly broke contact first and laughed. "I guess it won't be a very romantic Christmas, though. Not with Wynonna on the war path."

 _"Dragging through the snow, leaving tracks behind -"_ Wynonna's one-woman rendition was interrupted by the CRASH of breaking china. "I GOT IT!" she bellowed from the direction of the kitchen.

Nicole chuckled. "Maybe we can enjoy our festivities to a different tune?" she said, detaching herself from Waverly and heading to the stereo. She hunched over the interface. Soon the strains of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" filled the room. Nicole straightened and returned to Waverly, offering her hand with a small smile.

"May I have this dance?" she asked. Waverly grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, emitting a little shriek as Nicole immediately twirled her in a circle, then pulled her close. The two began to sway together slowly.

 _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light,"_ came the crooning voice of Frank Sinatra. Nicole pressed her lips to Waverly's ear.

"My heart soars whenever I'm with you," she breathed. Waverly felt a chill run down her spine. She pulled back slightly, fixing her girlfriend with an earnest look.

"Nicole, I -" she began.

"Shhh," Nicole hushed her. "I know," she added, her voice so low Waverly barely caught the words.

_"From now on, our troubles will be out of sight ..."_

The pair turned slowly in one spot. Waverly could feel the fire on her back now, Nicole's left hand pressing just above her belt. Her right hand held Waverly's, hard against both their chests. As they stepped again Nicole came closer. Her breasts brushed against Waverly's and Waves felt a thrill course through her.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay …"_

Nicole snorted at the lyrics, pressing her lips together in the special smile that Waverly loved.

"Oh, I plan on it," the red-head whispered. Waverly laughed, too. But it was brief. Every nerve in her body was alive and keening towards the woman who held her. Her hips unconsciously slipped forwards so they were connected fully as they rocked back and forth.

_"From now on our troubles will be miles away ..."_

"I wish we had no troubles," Waverly confessed miserably. "I wish the curse didn't exist."

Nicole frowned. "Hey now," she said. "I like your troubles. You wouldn't be you without them."

"Yes, but it always feels like this dark shadow hanging over me. Following me wherever I go," Waverly said. She stopped dancing.

_"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore ..."_

Nicole raised her right hand to cup Waverly's cheek, leaning forward and searching her girlfriend's eyes with a piercing intensity.

"Waves, you know I will protect you, right? I won't let anything happen to you."

_"Faithful friends who are dear to us, will be near to us once more ..."_

"I know," Waverly said quickly, anxious to reassure Nicole she wasn't questioning their relationship. "It's just that -"

"Whhhoooo waaannnttsss egg-nog!" came the singsong voice of Wynonna. Nicole released Waverly and leapt back as though scalded. Waverly felt her heart drop. Wynonna span into the room with a tray of whiskey glasses filled with what looked like homemade slime. The elder Earp sister caught Waverly's look of disappointment and misread it as one of concern.

"Don't worry, non-alcoholic for me," she added, faking disdain as she patted her pregnant belly. Then she cocked her head when she realised Waverly wasn't upset about the beverages. "Waves, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Waverly said hastily, but Nicole cut across her.

"Waverly is worried about the curse," the red-head informed Wynonna.

_"Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow ..."_

Wynonna watched the expressions darting across Waverly's face – first embarrassment, then defiance. "Curse smursch, Waves," she said. "It's Christmas. No Revenants tonight. No demons. We're here together and we're going to celebrate."

Waverly looked down, feeling tears well as her emotions bubbled to the surface. To her surprised both Wynonna and Nicole stepped forwards and enveloped her in a triple hug.

_"Hang a shining star upon the highest bow ..."_

"Waves, we're here and we're not going anywhere," Nicole assured her.

"And we love you very much," Wynonna added. The two women shared a look as they comforted the youngest Earp. It was a look of fierce determination to make sure the promise was upheld. Nicole dipped her head half an inch in deference to Wynonna's declaration.

"We'll never leave you," Nicole murmured, as Waverly's body tightened beneath her. The trio hugged as the fire began to die and the strains of Sinatra filled the room with the last bars of the song.

_"And have yourself merry little Christmas now ..."_


End file.
